Heroes
Stat Comparison The following is a table listing all characters' base stats at max level (45) for the sake of comparison. Trevor 'Description' He is a fearless outlaw of the streets whose curiousity led him to Sylvia and gets him involved in battles with monsters. He's a well balanced fighter with powerful physical attacks. 'Stats' Skills Amazon 'Description' She's a rampaging hot-blooded warrior who travels the globe in search of strength. Where there's a fight, Amazon moves faster than anyone on the battlefield to strike her enemies with arrows. 'Stats' Skills *First arrow hits the selected target. The remaining three arrows hit random enemies. Werewolf 'Description' Despite his rough appearance, Werewolf is peaceful by nature and prefers to live quietly in the forest. Although he dislikes fighting, he always comes to Sylvia's aid in a fight. 'Stats' Skills Krazy-K Description A part-time underground battle rapper and a full-time troublemaker. Has a tendency to fly off the handle at any given moment...Hence the "Krazy". Stats Skills Clara Description The alchemist's granddaugher, she decides to look for her missing grandfather and runs into Trevor. Hates losing and has a tenacious spirit. Uses her cute appearance to throw off enemies with her vicious attacks. Stats Skills Serena Description A friend of the Wizard. Like her high school peers, she loves anything cute. But don't be fooled, she could take out all of her enemies with intense focus and concentration using her mirror. Stats Skills Mei Ling Description A martial artist with a strong moral compass, the forest is her training arena. She meets Trevor when he gets lost in the woods and vows to help him fight evil. She wields a stick bigger than her body with expert control. Stats Skills Bruce Description Determined to be like his namesake hero Bruce Lee, Bruce moved to China to study Martial Arts. Shows his sensitive side when it comes to Mei Ling, but his true nature comes out when he busts out his nunchucks. Stats Skills Ines van Leroy Description Never seen without her stuffed bunny, Louise. On the search for Dr. Almighty in order to avenge her parents, she uses her doll to cast spells on her enemies. Stats Skills Aiden Description A wandering gambler in search of adventure. He never loses in poker with his deceivingly quick hand. A magician, he is naturally drawn to risks and addicted to the thrill of threatening enemies with his card attacks. Stats Skills Han Byeol Description Hailed as a child genius, he showed a promising gift for physics and mechanical engineering. With his expertise in robot mechanics, he can attack enemies with the sophisticated machines he built with his own hands. Stats Skills Irina Description A soldier investigating the infiltration of rebel forces, she joins Trevor's team to be at the frontline of the battle. She uses her long whip to bring enemies to justice. Stats Skills Sherab Description Incorporating spiritual practices into his training, Sherab guards the entrance of the temple to protect the people. He is a devout monk who uses his great power to protect allies. Stats Skills Masha Description Her uncanny ability to immobilize and damage her foes with her illicit substance-filled needles leaves them in shambles. However, her good intentions are misguided by her clumsiness, so her previous patients have accused her of malpractice. Stats Skills Benjamin Description A skilled doctor with a twisted mind. Rumors say that he tests new medications on his patients. He is able to slash the enemies with perfection focusing on the injured areas. Stats Skills Mad Snake Description Despite losing an eye in battle, his warrior-like instincts make sure he never misses his target. Weilding a gun, he obliterates his opponents with speed and guile. Stats Skills Leah Description A young, bubbly waitress, Leah's effervescent personality brings repeat customers to the bar she works at. She doesn't take any nonsense from drunk patrons, which is probably how she learned to hurl huge glasses to attack her enemies! Stats Skills Invisible Man Description He has special skills inconspicuous to others and uses them to work for Sylvia. His ability to hide and ambush enemies, confusing them, makes him the best infiltrator in the field. Stats Skills Vampire Description Although she had been fighting a long war against the Werewolves, she doesn't hold any personal grudges. She joins forces with others when there is a mutual enemy. Her ability to absorb enemies' HP makes her a staunch ally. Stats Skills Hunter Description She was abandoned in the wild when she was young, but survived through pure instinct and her deep connection with animals. Hunter wields a spear and boasts animalistic reflexes and physical abilities. Stats Skills Pirate Description He is a loyal friend of Trevor and the self-proclaimed ruler of the sea. However, he shows no mercy when someone approaches Treasure Island. His sword skills on the high seas are unmatched. Stats Skills Martial Artist Description A skilled Martial Artist, he trained with his old friend Trevor to become the best fighter he could be. He endlessly practices to reach the ultimate level of martial arts. The destructive power of his bare fists is unimaginable. Stats Skills Sheriff Description The keeper of the mines who struggles to fight enemies after her gold. An expert in firearms, people think she's a little too outspoken, but she's actually incredibly compassionate. Stats Skills Robot Description This robot may look shabby, but it's equipped with greatest AI and latest technology. Always on the move to protect the professor who created it, it uses electricity to shock enemies. Stats Skills Viking Description An old friend and a rival of Pirate, Viking always tries to do things quickly due to his hot, impatient temper. Because of his temper, Pirate is the only friend he has left. He has powerful arms and swings axes with ease. Stats Skills Alchemist Description An alchemist who had devoted his whole life to the study of Alchemy. One day, he was abducted by an unknown organization and was forced to lead a research on Neostones. Uses his own formula of chemicals to defeat enemies. Stats Skills Warrior Description Travels all continents to find and punish all evil. At the request of the townspeople, he heads to the old castle to defeat the Vampire. Possessing an iron-like body, he has the strength to wield a tremendous sword. Stats Skills Wizard Description A child prodigy with an uncanny ability to foretell the future with her Crystal Ball, she warned everyone of the attack on the Magic Academy. She can effortlessly wipe out her enemies using different kinds of magic. Stats Skills Anubis Description The protector of the Pyramid. He awakened from thousands years of slumber when he sensed an outsider trying to break in. Anubis uses ancient magic to help allies or curse enemies. Stats Skills Sphinx Description The gatekeeper of the pyramid, Sphinx decides who enters by quizzing them with impossible questions, He uses magic to strengthen himself and specializes in close combat. Stats Skills Assassin Description Tempted by the power of the Neostones, Assassin joins forces with Dr. Almighty. After Dr. Almighty turned his back on her, she joined the others to get her revenge. Assassin uses two daggers to swiftly attack her opponents. Stats Skills The Boss Description Known as 'The Boss' in the underworld of the city, he accepts Dr. Almighty's proposal to enhance his body so he can conquer the world. When the experiment fails, he uses the power of dragons to seek revenge against Dr. Almighty. Stats Skills Dark Knight Description A fighter who shows no mercy in battles. He was summoned back from death to fight for justice, and is now more powerful than ever with his mighty sword skills. Stats Skills Summoner Description She was tempted by Dr. Almighty's Neostones, which promised to strengthen her powers, but she ended up joining the heroes. She uses her magic on the battlefield to revive fallen allies. Stats Skills Thor Description Originally from Asgard, Thor is strong yet simple. Seeking for his invincible hammer, Mjolnir, he's dreaming of the day he'll be able to crush the enemies with one swing. Stats Skills Medusa Description Medusa is the last and the most beautiful of the three Gorgon sisters. Under Athena's curse, her hair turned into snakes. Gazing directly upon her would turn onlookers to stone. Stats Skills Legendary Fox Description A nine-tailed fox with the ability to morph into a human. She runs into Trevor and his gang while searching for her lost gems. She uses her Fox Gems to confuse and entice her enemies. Stats Skills Hermes Description One of the Twelve Olympians. As the god of transitions and boundaries, he's able to go anywhere he desires. He uses his Caduceus to confuse his enemies. Stats Skills Category:Krazy-K Category:Trevor Category:Amazon Category:Werewolf Category:Clara